


Toeing the Line

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [93]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Incest, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pain Kink, Painplay, Scratching, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the guardians are out the twins will play. And Dirk has some new games that he wants to try out on his painslut of a twin. Set before Seduction of Bro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toeing the Line

“Hey,” Dirk’s voice is soft against Dave’s ear, “I want to try something.”

Dave slowly spins his desk chair around to look at Dirk who is standing there with a smug smirk and arms crossed over his stupid hat shirt. Who even wears a hat on their shirt instead of their head? A quick recollection informs Dave that D is currently out of town and Bro off on his adventurous errands, mentioning something about Dallas which is at least three and a half hours away, three really with how Bro drives. And he left only about an hour ago. The apartment is theirs.

“This is either going to end very badly for me, or it’s going to be very good for me.”

“Only one way to find out,” Dirk says cagily. Dave passively looks at him, trying to take in the rest of the room in his peripherals in case Dirk left any clues around.

“Alright. Let me close this up first.” Dave turns back to his computer and saves all of his open files and tabs. Exiting the conversation with John is a little trickier just because he is such a goober, but finally he can set his computer to sleep mode and turn back to his brother.

His very hot good looking brother with his shirt now off and jeans riding low enough on his hips to show off the fact that he is going commando. Only years of poker face training keeps Dave’s jaw from dropping at Dirk’s relaxed and inviting pose. That doesn’t stop the drool building up over Dirk’s half lidded lusty eyes. He’s pulling out all the stops and Dave prays that it’s going to end very good for him.

At a small hand gesture, Dave rises to his feet. A tilt of his head and his shirt comes off. He hastily strips off his socks too but is stopped from undoing his jeans by Dirk’s hands pulling him into a kiss and embrace. His chest is hot and his mouth is hotter as Dave melts against him. Dirk pulls him up flush with a hand firmly on Dave’s ass and the other pressing against the center of his back.

Dave still can’t figure out what Dirk wants to try out. There is nothing new about hot make outs in an empty apartment. They’ve even worked up to having hot makeouts with guardians in the apartment, very carefully. He’s about to complain, well not complain because this is nice and doing wonders for his boner even if he still has his pants on, but comment on the lack of novelty when Dirk’s gentle caressing of his back turns sharp as Dirk drags his nails across Dave’s skin. Dave lets out a little gasp into the kiss and Dirk does it again, harder. Dave keens at the trails his hand leaves behind. He tips his head back in pleasure and Dirk takes advantage of that to attach himself to Dave’s exposed neck.

Dave grips Dirk’s hips to steady himself as Dirk systematically rakes his nails down Dave’s back. He must have let them grow out a bit because it feels fantastic. Dave can picture the red lines blooming in a crisscross pattern across his shoulder blades. He’s a shivering mess against the slight burn each pass raises. He’s rocking against Dirk with abandon as the light pain seems wired directly to his crotch and each sweep makes his cock twitch against the straining material.

Dirk’s hard too, enjoying the way Dave is dissolving under the treatment. Ever since the rooftop strife, Dirk’s figured out that Dave likes it rough. Seems like scratching does the trick as well. He smirks into Dave’s collarbone as he leaves a dark hickey.

“Dirk! Oh god Dirk! I need to get out of these pants before I rip through them or make a mess because fuuuuuck that feels good. Don’t stop, please don’t stop. Ah! Dirk!”

“On the bed,” is Dirk’s dark reply. His timbre is low and enticing but Dave still takes a moment to pull himself away from Dirk’s embrace. Dirk enjoys the view as Dave turns away, his back riddled with red lines and blotches. No lasting marks but Dave looks fantastic wearing red. Then Dave’s scrambling to the bed in short order, “On your back.”

Dave hisses as the cool sheets touch the hot marks left over. It’s a sweet pain that make his hips arch up as he presses himself back against the mattress to get more of it. Dirk grins wickedly down at his brother, enjoying the nearly mindless writhing.

Just as Dave’s hands reach for his own jeans again, Dirk grabs him by the wrists and then climbs carefully onto the bed. He straddles Dave but makes sure to keep himself above his brother, only incidentally touching him. Dave’s eyes are blown wide with lust and watch Dirk’s face as Dirk lifts Dave’s arms up the headboard. His wrists are suddenly wrapped in silk scarves that Dirk must have set up ahead of time. A quick pull makes sure that he is solidly tied down. He can’t stop the whine in the back of his throat.

“That’s right, you are all mine. Mine to play with,” Dirk says as he straightens back up, dragging his nails over the outside of Dave’s arms and lording his freedom over Dave. Then he leans over quickly, whispering in Dave’s ear, “If it gets too much, you tell me. No means no, okay?”

Dave nods at him and manages to croak out an “Okay.”

“Good,” Dirk purrs back at him. This time when he slides back he drags his nails down the sensitive part of Dave’s inner arms, getting a much bigger reaction as Dave bucks up from below and closes his eyes against the pleasurable sting. Dave whimpers as Dirk pauses, hands resting lightly on his shoulders. Dirk doesn’t move until Dave reopens his eyes. Then he rakes down across his chest making Dave gasp sharply. From this angle he can watch the creation of his marks instead of just the aftermath.

He’s lighter over the soft skin around Dave’s neck, marking only once under his jaw line. He draws circles around the marks he left on his collarbone, the red bleeding into the shadow of purples hinting what will show later. Across the large muscle groups Dirk digs in a little more, knowing Dave can take it. Dave shows his appreciation by trying to grind up against Dirk who is hovering over his lap. His moans and gasps fill the air.

“Dirk, Dirk, please! You fucker, I’m still in my jeans! God it feels so good. Fuck! Fuck yes!”

Dirk is meticulous about the patterns he draws on Dave’s skin, even though they’ll only last for a small amount of time. He learns so much from experimentation. He knows some places where Dave is sensitive from previous touching but the sharp pinpointing of his nails brings out so much finer detail. Dave twitches as Dirk runs over the sides of his rib cage, he arches upward when Dirk comes straight down the center, he lets out gasping moans as Dirk circles and flicks his nipples, he chokes on a curse as Dirk digs into the soft sides of his stomach.

“Dirk, you are killing me. I need-I need you to to-touch me. Fuck! Seriously fuck my jeans and fucking touch me, you fucking teasing bastard!”

Dirk’s been shuffling his way down Dave’s body which just makes him thrash more as both his movement becomes limited and Dirk gets closer to providing the relief that he so desperately craves.

“Dirk, I swear to god if you don’t-” he shuts up and just quivers with need as Dirk’s hands brush over the top edge of his jeans. Being the wonderfully terrible brother he is, Dirk runs his fingers back and forth along the edge, dipping only a little below the seam between flesh and cloth. He waits until Dave takes in a breath to bitch him out before he zones in on the button and zipper. He still takes his time with both which makes Dave clench and unclench his fists against the silk bindings. Dave’s dick, sure enough, is pressed tightly against the zipper and springs as much as it can as soon as it is given freedom. Dirk continues to move down the bed, taking Dave’s jeans with him, but leaving his boxers behind much to Dave’s annoyance.

As soon as the jeans are gone, and Dave thinks that Dirk couldn’t have gone slower because he’s no longer at the brink of desperation, Dirk begins a campaign of dragging his nails up his legs. Dave twitches reflexively when Dirk brushes over the back of his knees, otherwise Dirk doesn’t get much reaction until he slips between Dave’s legs and starts caressing his inner thighs. He slowly adds more and more pressure as he crisscrosses lines across the pale skin, watching Dave squirm against the contact until,

“Stop! Ah, hold on, nope, ah, too much, ow, and not good ow.”

Dirk immediately pulls his hands away. “I guess we found your limit.”

“Yep, guess so.”

“The pain receptors seems to be more heightened here but capable of distinctly different levels of pain depending on the stimulus up to a point.”

“You fucking dork. Your nerd is getting in the way of me getting off,” Dave groans.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“I’d punch you if I wasn’t tied up.”

“Why do you think I tied you up?”

“Fucking hate you.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No... try something else, dickprince. If I’m going to be your experiment, you robo brain, then you better experiment. Repeat trials and what not. Disproving theories. Science. Sucking my dick. I thought you were good at this, Dirk.”

“And you call me the dork.” Dirk runs the pads of his thumbs over the red marks lightly before leaning in and kissing the sore skin, the welts hot against his lips.

“Runs in the family,” Dave retorts, his voice distinctly more breathy than before when he had to call Dirk off. “Now shuddup and try using your teeth or some shit.”

Dirk doesn’t even bother replying that his mouth is already busy, but just rolls with it, kissing and lightly biting at his inner thighs just at the bottom edge of the card suit boxers. His hands slide up the outside of his legs and slowly push up the boxers, exposing more skin for him to kiss and nip at. Dave’s responses are definitely more favorable to the hickeys than the scratching.

Dirk angles his line of sight up Dave’s body, enjoying the aesthetics of the red across his chest. Dave’s face is scrunched up with conflicting emotions of frustration and pleasure. Or at least what Dirk can see of it around the erection tenting up the boxers.

“Dirk, goddamn it Dirk, I will fucking kick you in the face soon... please, please! Fucking touch me. Touch me you son of a bitch!”

“Wow, patient much?”

“Fuck you.”

“I hope Jade teases you a lot.”

“No one can be more of a tease than you! Damn it Dirk! Just please! I’m so hard it hurts! Please!”

“You whine so much.” Dirk hears the argument about to start but Dave manages to shut up as Dirk grabs the elastic waistband of the boxers and pulls it carefully over Dave’s erection. It is a thing of beauty now that it’s been revealed. But Dirk still doesn’t touch it as he pulls the boxers all the way off and tosses them aside. He still doesn’t reach for it, instead he undoes his own jeans and slides them down his hips with a sigh of relief. Dave gets his hopes up as Dirk crawls up the bed, hoping for at least some dick to dick touching or a good fucking if Dirk is reaching for the lube by the bed.

The look of confusion on Dave’s face when Dirk settles straddling his upper chest with his cock nearly waving in front of Dave’s face is priceless.

“Um... This is... Dirk. Dirk, you still haven’t touched my fucking dick.”

“No I haven’t.”

“I hate you. I hate you with the intensity of a thousand blue balls which is pretty damn intense but seriously you deserve it because you are an asshole. A teasing evil asshole who won’t grant me my one desire. It’s not like I am asking you to move a mountain or take me to the moon. No, all I need is for you to fucking touch my dick. One touch. Just one. That’s all I need but no you won’t even breathe on it because you are a fucking asshole and I hate you. I hate you so much. I-”

“Shut up.” Dirk helps him obey by shoving two fingers into Dave’s mouth, pressing down on his tongue when Dave tries to continue to talk around the obstruction. He’s not done elaborating on how much he hates his twin just yet, but it just comes out muffled. Dirk waits until he quiets down. “How about if you’re very good and put your mouth to better use, I will pull your hair and suck your dick and maybe even finger you?” Dirk asks with a raised eyebrow already knowing the answer. The whine that comes from Dave just confirms it. Dirk slips his fingers out of Dave’s mouth, watching the strand of saliva that connects them for a moment before wiping it on his cheek.

“Promise?” Dave asks. “Roughly?”

How could Dirk say no to the submissive puppy look on Dave’s face. “Duh.” He shifts up closer so the tip of his dick brushes against Dave’s lower lip. He can see Dave’s arms strain a little bit as if trying to reach for Dirk to pull him in closer. Dirk bites back a groan as Dave sticks his tongue out to lap at the crown. “If you need me to stop raise your knees up or kick me or something.”

“Just give me your dick, you fucking cocktease.” Dirk sees Dave’s normal self spark through for a moment before Dirk tilts his hips forward and Dave slides back into being a cock slut.

It’s a messy blowjob given the fact that Dave’s arms are tied above his head and that it’s a terrible angle so Dirk can’t get into Dave’s throat especially with how stiff his dick is. Dave makes up for the lack of depth with enthusiasm, using his tongue in many creative ways to lave over the head. He uses both wide flat swaths with the flat of his tongue and the pointed tip of his tongue to tease. Dirk thrusts shallowly, bracing himself on the wall to get just that much of a better angle. Saliva is pushed over his lips and smeared on his chin and cheeks. And it feels amazing to Dirk.

Dave moans around him, getting lost in the blowjob himself. Which incidentally reminds Dirk of Dave’s needs as well, even if he isn’t actively begging for assistance or even aware of anything but the dick in his mouth. He doesn’t want to focus on Dave’s dick just yet, torn between wanting to drag out the teasing as far as possible and wanting to see if he can make Dave come without touching it again. But he did promise Dave some hair pulling.

Dave’s breathing pattern around Dirk is interrupted by a sharp gasp as Dirk slides one of his hands into Dave’s hair. He grips it tight, pulling it up between his fingers. He uses the leverage to pull Dave into a rhythm of his own choosing. He loves the way that Dave just rolls with it, bending to Dirk’s will (not that his has much option except to tap out completely). He loves how Dave obeys and is eager to please. He loves the trust his twin puts in him. He loves the control he has over Dave but also loves the countercheck where Dave has the ultimate control in case Dirk loses himself. The balance of power between them is so sweetly perfect and tips him over the edge.

He spills into Dave’s mouth and Dave tries his best to swallow it all down even as he sucks out more. Some of the cum spills out the sides of his mouth, adding to the mess on his cheeks and chin. It takes a moment for Dirk to catch his breath and the whole time, Dave is just suckling at his cock. Dirk finds that he’s stopped pulling at Dave’s hair and has ended up just kinda petting him. Finally he pulls back and slides down Dave’s chest, which is still marked up with red patterns.

Dave’s panting a little, mouth hanging open and messy as all hell. Dirk tries to brush a little away but it’s too much and he end up just dropping a kiss on his nose instead. He reaches over to the nightstand and manages to grab the small packet of lube he stashed there earlier. Dave can’t even formulate the words to use to beg Dirk to get him off because he is so worked up. He’s just mewling softly and rolling his hips up into the air. Dirk moves further down the bed until he is face to dick with Dave’s swollen cock.

“You still doing okay?”

“P-please!”

Taking that answer as good enough, Dirk breaks the packet open over his fingers and applies them gently to Dave’s ass. He only teases a little, brushing around the entrance several time, to get Dave used to the contact. But finally he pushes one finger in sharply, fulfilling his promise to Dave to make it rough. And from the way Dave keens and throws his hips up into the air, it’s exactly how Dave wants it. Dave spreads his legs as far as they can do, one foot completely off the bed and the other pressed against the wall. Dirk keeps moving just the one finger in and out at a sharp pace, poking and prodding at Dave’s tight walls as he searches for-

He knows he’s found Dave’s prostate when Dave arches up off the bed again. Dirk knows Dave isn’t going to last long like this. Not long at all based on how much precum is flowing out of Dave’s cock. Dirk licks his lips and then decides to indulge in the last item of the promise he made Dave and takes Dave’s cock into his mouth. He manages to get pretty far down into his mouth without triggering his gag reflex, trying to stay relaxed and focus on other things like his finger still rubbing at Dave’s insides. He presses against Dave’s prostate again, not really thinking about Dave’s previous reactions.

Sure enough Dave’s hips jolt upward and push more of Dave’s cock into Dirk’s mouth than he was ready for. Dirk chokes a little as he scrambles to pull off, but in his haste to get off he accidentally scrapes Dave’s dick a bit with his teeth which sets Dave off with a scream. Dirk gets a half mouthful of cum before he gets clear, letting the rest of Dave’s orgasm fall against his abdomen. Dirk stills his finger inside of Dave’s fluttering, clenching ass as he watches the twitching cock pump out the rest of the cum. He wipes his mouth with his free hand.

“Wow... teeth scraping your dick... I didn’t even mean to do that. Don’t do that to me though. Might not mind your nail marks on by back, but fuck, no teeth on my dick. Damn, you fucking pain slut, that was hot.”

“Muuuuuuhhh,” is Dave’s only reply. Dirk’s words aren’t penetrating the thick haze of pleasure at all. He just twitches a little as Dirk pulls out of him and climbs off the bed. Dirk returns shortly with a towel to wipe up the mess. As he finishes up, Dave’s making small needy noises and his hand is flopping around in Dirk’s direction. Dirk reaches up and unties him, rubbing his wrists and moving his arms back down. Dave continues to reach for Dirk, unable to actually grab and pull him down but the message gets through. With a soft smile Dirk climbs back into bed, lying against Dave and pulling him close.

“God, you’re so hot. Oh look at you, you beautiful fucking mess.” Dave snuggles down against Dirk’s collar bone, leaning into the warmth and nice words. “You were so good, Dave. You’re a wreck.” Dirk massages his shoulders and kisses every inch of Dave he can reach.

“Mfurrmddul.”

Dirk laughs and strokes gently against the soft skin of his hips. “I’m going to take that as a compliment. It was good for you right? I didn’t go too far? Some of these bites are going to bruise pretty dark. Do you want a shower?”

“Mnnh.”

“Or how about a bath? I’ll carry you and put bubbles in it too.”

“Murr.” Dave burrows in deeper, nuzzling against Dirk’s chin.

“Come on, Dave. Come on back to me. I need english. I know you and D speak in your own language to each other but I need you to use your words.” He pulls a little bit away so he can look into Dave’s face. He watches as Dave blinks slowly and changes from warm sex kitten back to semi functional human.

“Uhh... bath. Bath be nice.”

“Bath it is then.” Dirk kisses Dave on the nose again, laughing when he scrunches his face up. “I’ll go start it. Are you going to be okay for a bit?”

“Yeah. I’ll be... I’ll be good.”

Dirk laughs again and extracts himself from the bed. He goes directly to the bathroom and gets the hot water going. He finds the strawberry flavored bubbles and pours a bit in. A quick check on his phone and he finds a text from Bro showing him a stupid sign along the road that happens to have another sign in the background showing that he’s still a couple miles out from Dallas. The twins still have plenty of time before he gets back. Dirk sends a witty response and then returns to his nearly comatose brother.  

In the afternoon light and a couple steps away from the scene, the marks look a bit worse than he thought and a couple of the hickeys on Dave’s thigh look darker than he intended. He frowns and gently runs a light touch over them.

He’s interrupted by a heavy clumsy hand to the face. He looks up at Dave with a glare and he gets another ‘pap’ to the face as Dave starts shooshing at him.

“Dave. Are you trying to stick your finger up my nose? Because you’re succeeding.”

“Shoosh.”

Dirk lightly bites at the hand, making Dave giggle.

“I’m okay, Dirk. Really. Really okay. Better than okay. Floating. Amazing. Though you’re a meanie.”

“I’m a meanie, huh?” Dirk leans down and tucks his arms underneath Dave to pick him up bridal style.

“Yeah. A meanie. A proper asshole. But I’ll let you make it up to me.” Dave throws his arms around Dirk’s neck as he picks him up. “Apple juice in the bath.”

“You want me to pour an apple juice into the bath? You’re a freak, Dave.”

“As glorious as that sounds...” Dave muses as Dirk maneuvers the two of them through the doors. “I need it more to make magic in my throat.”

“Alright, coming right up.” He helps Dave sink down into the hot bubbly water before heading to the kitchen. He grabs two boxes of juice and returns to Dave, motioning him to make enough space for him to join.

They only get out of the bath when the water gets cold and after Dirk has kissed every mark that he’s left on Dave, most of the lines having faded already. They both consider this experiment a success.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
